Dethroning the King
by nashi-hime
Summary: Ichigo challenges Hichigo to a fight, but it seems to take a strange twist towards the end. Shonen-ai.


Fanfiction of July thirty! One more day, oh no! I hope I don't blow it! It's made this month go by so fast…

Well, just a quick FYI, "Hichigo" stands for "Hollow Ichigo". Also known as Dark Ichigo (on this website), and Shirosaki. He's the white guy (literally…his skin is like the color of good milk…) that lives in Ichigo's head playing cards with Zangetsu until he decides to torment Ichigo. Well, enjoy!

P.S, very slight spoilers, just in the beginning.

……….

"So, back again I see. What is it that you want this time? It hasn't been that long since your overpowered me and can keep your hollow mask on without me interfering, what is it this time?"

"I want you to train me."

"Train you. In what?"

"Everything. I want to get better, stronger, and that won't happen if you don't teach me everything you know."

"Why the hell would I do that?" Hichigo asked, getting up and shunpo-ing over to Ichigo, getting too close to his face for comfort. Ichigo raised his sword in battle-mode. "Because if you don't then I might die. If I die, you die. It's as simple as that."

"_Pfft_, like you'd ever 'die', if you even went within one hundred feet of 'dying', you'd be too weak, I'd take over your body, and win for you," he said. Ichigo scoffed; he had discovered his lie.

"Fine, but can you still train me? Even though you're part of Zangetsu, and Zangetsu's part of me, you still know more than me. Take Shunpo, for example. Teach me that, for starters.

"Very well then," the pale man said, shunpo-ing backwards. "Let's start with something simple; if I tag you five times, you loose, I never teach you Shunpo, or anything else for that matter." Ichigo cringed, but continued to listen. "If you tag me five times, you win, I teach you shunpo, along with whatever else you want to know."

"Sounds fair," Ichigo said, taking his position. "Weapons allowed?"

"Of course…" Hichigo said, revealing his own form on Zangetsu from its bandages. The fight began.

…

For the next half hour, Ichigo was doing just fine at trying to tag Hichigo, but he seemed to do a better job at dodging his alter-ego's attacks than landing a hit.

"You're doing pretty good…" Hichigo complimented when his fist almost grazed Ichigo's cheek.

"You're pretty good yourself."

"Of course I am. If I wasn't, do you think I would even bother going through this with you?" he asked, almost landing a hit again.

…

Almost three hours had passed before Ichigo started to slow. Hichigo, on the other hand, just seemed to be gaining speed. "Feeling tired yet?" Hichigo asked in a mocking voice, his tongue flickering out of the side of his mouth like it always did when he talked.

"No way," Ichigo said, despite his lethargy creeping out in his voice. He sideswiped a kick, just barely dodging it, but turned in the wrong direction; Hichigo immediately grabbed him and flipped him, sitting on top of his "king" comfortably.

"Well, well, well; looks like one point for me. You need to catch up, 'king'," he mocked as he leaned down to Ichigo's face, gently flicking his tongue over his nose.

"Not for long though!" Ichigo said, turning the tables as he pulled at his doppelganger's collar, flinging him off of his body and onto the ground, tackling him.

"Now I have one point," he said, returning the favor leaning in close to Hichigo and leaving a quick kiss on the nose.

"How about we make this harder then?" Hichigo said, raising and eyebrow, obviously getting the lustful hint.

"You're on," Ichigo said, getting back up for round two.

"Who ever gets tackled has to remove a piece of their clothing," he said, taking off his shirt.

"Like I said, you're on," Ichigo said, removing his shirt too. The two spent the rest of the day in mock combat, laughing when the other got tackled, completely forgetting the purpose of the whole "fight" in the first place.

……….

Really short, but here's an omake to make up for it!

Yaoi flamer: Screw you, Ichigo!

Ichigo: Yeah, I tried that once, but in the end, I preferred Zangetsu…


End file.
